


Sands of Silence

by freakmoch



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: Before she meets them.





	Sands of Silence

The days were long and unforgiving. Nothing more felt painful than this feeling and she wanted no more of it. Culling enemies was the only way to calm herself, yet none remained in this vast desert. They prayed for their own demise and it came swiftly: A sword straight to the head, then tossing them aside like the trash they are. Scattered they were across the ground, the sands of time and of the desert slowly eating them away.

Tears would fall from her eyes every now and then, though she could've sworn she'd cried more, her long hair sticking to her face as if to calm her. Perhaps being in this harsh heat for so long will dry her tear ducks out; Perhaps they will dry just by the pure amount of how much she'd sob at times, thinking about her comrades who phased themselves out one by one, leaving her and her alone.

She'd push her sword into another corpse for good measure. Maybe two. 

There was more alive after all. That's all this world has to offer her anymore.

* * *

_3 Years later..._

The forest swayed silently to itself. Too silent, in fact, that it caused her to stop in her tracks.

Someone had been here recently.

She scoffed and walked passed the corpses-- I _should've been the one to kill 'em_ \-- and continued forward to other clearings in the lush greenery.

Yet all that remained was gone again. It pissed her off to find that the only good revenge-fodder waiting for her was in pieces.

\-- And Again, through another clearing of rubble.

\-- And AGAIN.

She'd kick and bash at them; their tiny rusted heads all scattered apart in pieces across dirt and grass. Stab at them all she might, they never reacted. Or screamed or fought. It was just complete silence as she stabbed through them one by one.

As she withdrew her sword from one of the beady little eyes for the day, she noticed a castle reflected in them; A damn large one at that-- How did she ever miss it?. As she turned to look at the structure, an idea popped into her mind: If she could beat whomever was hacking down all these machines to that castle, maybe there'll still be some to chew through.

She dashed towards it, scaled the walls as best she could. Sometime's she'd trip over her hair, which made her all the more determined to get up there. Whatevers in here _must_ be good.

And if it has anything to do with machines, then it must be worth destroying too.

She arrived on the rooftop many jumps and tackles later, heaving for air and her legs pleading for rest. The sun was unforgiving as always, beating down on her; It caused her system to overheat drastically, yet she made sure to pay no mind to it. It was now or never.

As she approached a crumbling opening of the roof, she saw it: No matter how innocent it looked, it was just another damn machine.

_"Is this.. their king?"_

She came down upon the cradle at that cue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're waiting for another chapter of [u]nconcious, surprise: I ended up writing this instead. Maybe its a character study, at like 3am.


End file.
